missclickgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
MissClick.Gaming Wiki
MissClick Gaming MissClick (also know as "Miss" and under the username substitutes "misssclickk" and MissClick_Live) is an American internet personality who primarily streams on Twitch along with her sidekick cat named Tac (a name which The Mountain gave him because it is "cat" backwards). She lives in Florida with her husband Mountain and is a variety streamer who is a Nintendo Ambassador, a Twitch Partner that streams anything, although most notably Nintendo games. She began streaming on Twitch on the 20th of November 2016, and later on Youtube as well for a period of time, before becoming a partnered on Twitch. Her schedule is normally every day except Sundays with the occasional exception. Her community are referred to as The MissCreants, being a pun on "Miss" and "miscreant", and the community is notable for a mutual strive for genuine positivity and a zero-tolerance to toxicity. History Before she started streaming, MissClick was just an ordinary gamer with an obsession with Zelda. Miss was also a marching-band drummer in High school, performing in several competitions, and she also did musical theatre. In May 2016, Miss was married to the Mountain. Miss' first big, and to this day most well performing video, her reaction video to the Breath of the Wild trailer was uploaded to YouTube on January 12th 2017. That same year, in big part due to her reaction video, she garnered a larger traction especially on YouTube (which she at that point was still dual-streaming to, alongside Twitch). MissClick launched her Patreon page in August 2017, which offer multi-tiered rewards for patrons to choose from, but her stance on it has always been that any support and donations, while appreciated, are entirely optional. Due to her already growing community, that same August the first Patreon goal of $250 was reached, which resulted in MissClick's first 12 hour stream. And on October 2nd that same year, she had already reached the double of that, resulting in a second 12 hour stream! In September of 2017, Hurricane Irma approached the Floridian east coast, which brought about the first proper break from streaming up until that point in Miss' streaming career, as she needed to evacuate from the storm. These days however, she does tend to take healthy yearly breaks in January of each year. Every year on the 20th of November, MissClick celebrated her Stream Anniversary with her viewers. An assortment of games are played , and the streams are often focused on Twitch clip highlights of her previous streams that year, along with having as much fun and engagement with the viewers as possible. By 2018, Miss made her switch Twitch, partly since Youtube was making it increasingly difficult for content creators. However, she does continue to upload videos to YouTube even though she no longer streams on the platform. Most notable are her MissClips series of videos! Captain Tac Tac is MissClick's very savage sidekick cat and is adored by many of her supporters, and is also somewhat of a mascot for the MissCreants. He is a prominent basis for many of MissClick's emote, both in Discord and on Twitch. Ever since he made his first appearance on stream on December 2016, he has stolen the show multiple times on stream by, for example, turning off Miss' PC, changing perspectives by walking on her stream-deck device, muting her microphone, knocking over equipment, etc.. Tac's birthday is on the 31st of August, and is always celebrated on stream! The Mountain The Mountain (a.k.a. RenanSauce) MissClick's husband who is rarely seen on stream, but can occasionally be seen in the form of a disembodied arm, handing food or drinks to his tirelessly streaming wife, or heard in the background. He has made a handful of on-screen appearances, most notably playing Getting Over It, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice and in Miss' Americans React to Swedish Candy! video on YouTube. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse